


if you know, you know

by RenderedReversed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Juleka is savage, Luka is so gone on Marinette, Lukanette, Memes, i love them, in this house we ship, siblings giving each other shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed
Summary: Luka was just being honest. Juleka takes it out of context.Or, that one time Luka said “Marinette comes first” and it becomes a meme.





	if you know, you know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/gifts).



> To Nani, who started this damn meme. THANKS A LOT

 

 

“You care a lot about Marinette, huh?”

Juleka’s just making an observation. Her big brother isn’t close to many people—she can hardly remember if he’s ever brought home a friend. Ever since he’s met Marinette though, they’ve been hanging out a lot. He asks about her sometimes, too—“How’s Marinette,” after Juleka comes home from a get-together, even though she’s sure they text each other daily already—and, well, it’d be harder _not_ to notice how he looks at her.

Luka blinks. Looks up. Smiles, casually. “Yeah, I do.”

“Hmm.” Juleka’s mouth quirks up in a small smile of her own.

She’s happy for him.

 

 

“You put her first a lot.”

“Hmm?” Luka looks up from idly strumming his guitar.

Juleka shrugs. “Nothing. Just thinking. You kind of…prioritize her, I guess? Like, during band practice, she’s the first person you say hi to, or when there’s an akuma attack, she’s the first one you look for.”

Luka stares at her, tilting his head to the side. For a moment, he squints, and then as if by some realization, he frowns and sits up. “I’m sorry,” is the first thing out of his mouth. “Did that make you—that was rude of me, if I’m making you feel like—”

Juleka shakes her head. Her brother stops.

She smiles wryly at that. “Do I sound offended to you?”

“…No,” he admits. There’s the usual furrow in his brow that appears whenever what his ears are telling him and what general societal expectations say don’t quite line up.

“It’s not like you’re being obnoxious about it,” Juleka says, brushing away a ticklish strand of hair from her eyes. “And it’s not like you forget about everyone else in the room or anything like that. You’re not being rude. It’s just a thing I noticed that you do.”

“I guess,” he says slowly. “Marinette—it feels like people don’t give her enough credit. They overlook her, or they underestimate her. I don’t want her to feel left out. She always looks so surprised when someone compliments her. It’s a cute look, but I wish the cause of it didn’t happen…”

“And.”

“And I like her, of course,” Luka says easily. “She’s so expressive—her melody doesn’t hide anything at all. Marinette’s an amazing girl.”

“Yeah,” Juleka says, amused. “I know, Bro.”

“Still.” Luka frowns. “I’m not making you feel like you’re less important to me, am I?”

“I know you care,” Juleka assures. She tugs her knees up to her chest, holds them there. “The way you are with Marinette is cute. I was just making a comment.”

Luka smiles. “ _She’s_ cute. She must be rubbing off on me, then.”

Juleka snorts. Luka laughs, strumming a quick tune. It sounds like Marinette, doodling away in her sketchbook, or Marinette, holding her finished artwork above her head, beaming with pride. It sounds like the skip of Juleka’s heart when Marinette pulled her into a class photo, the way a smile feels pulling at the lips. It sounds a lot like love.

Luka’s eyes are half-lidded and soft as he looks down at his guitar.

“You’re head-over-heels.”

“Oh, no doubt about it,” Luka says happily. “It’s like…whenever I get to hear her, Marinette comes first, and everything else’s second. She’s the main melody and I can barely focus on the accompaniment.”

He sounds so sincerely in awe that Juleka can’t help but praise, “Cute.” Then, “I can’t believe you actually tricked people into thinking you’re cool.”

“That hurts, Sis.”

 

 

Thinking back, Juleka can’t help but tease him a little.

“Ditching your bro to go shopping with friends,” Luka says, sighing dramatically. “They grow up so fast.”

“Well, as you said, Marinette comes first,” says Juleka. There’s a sly twinkle in her eye.

Luka’s head snaps up, suddenly 95.7% more interested. “Marinette will be there?”

Predictable. “It’s going to be me, Rose, Myléne, and Marinette.” After a moment, Juleka adds, “And no, you can’t come. Girls only.”

Luka looks almost sad as she leaves.

 

 

After a few more similar incidents, Juleka can’t help but tease him _a lot_. The absurdity of the situation is just too hilarious not to take advantage of.

“Hey Sis,” Luka says, popping his head into her room, “Have you seen my jacket? The leather one?”

Juleka, in the middle of texting Rose, pauses. “No. I thought you said it was getting too tight for you though? Didn’t you throw it out?”

To her surprise, Luka looks mildly embarrassed. “Well. Yes. But Marinette said she’s recently been into leather jackets, so—”

“Well, _that_ changes everything.” Juleka wiggles her eyebrows. She quips, “Crush over comfort?”

“It’s not like it’s too small, I just can’t close the zipper when I—”

“Oh yeah, crush over comfort,” Juleka says, nodding sagely.

“Have you seen it or not?”

“Unfortunately, your jacket is in another castle.”

Luka sighs. “Thanks, Sis.”

As he walks away, Juleka shouts after him, “Marinette comes first!”

 

 

“Hey, welcome ho—wait, something smells good…” Juleka sniffs. “Did you—are those _cookies_?”

Luka grins smugly. “Straight from the Dupain-Cheng kitchens.”

“Oooh,” Juleka stretches out her hands and wiggles her fingers, “Share!”

Luka shakes his head. “No can do, Sis,” he says, sighing. “Marinette’s orders.”

“ _What_.” She narrows her eyes. “I highly doubt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who was _my friend first_ , explicitly told you, ‘Don’t give a single one of these delicious-smelling cookies to Juleka.’”

Luka strolls right past, avoiding her outstretched arms. The box of sweets is cradled in his arms like precious cargo. “Sorry Sis, orders are orders. It’s not that I don’t want to share, but I gave her my word that I’d eat _all_ these cookies. Which were made for me. By Marinette. Who I _promised_. You aren’t telling me to break my promise to _Marinette_ of all people, are you?”

The convincing is a little ruined by the shit-eating grin Luka has on his face. Juleka crosses her arms. “Somehow I think she won’t be as heartbroken as you think.”

“Can’t risk it,” Luka says seriously. “Marinette’s emotional wellbeing comes first.”

“You’re so full of shit.”

“Rules are rules!”

Juleka leaps off the couch and runs after him. Unfortunately, Luka’s legs are longer. The door slams in her face before she can tackle him.

Behind the security of his bedroom door, Luka laughs.

 

 

“Hey did you get the toothpaste?”

Luka momentarily stiffens. “Toothpaste,” he says slowly. Then, “Ah.”

Juleka squints. “Are you okay? This is like, the third time you forgot something this week…”

“No, I’m fine, it’s just…I might’ve…gotten distracted on my way there.”

Juleka mentally recounts the hours. No akuma, no holiday, no festivals going on that she knows of…

Ah.

“Marinette comes first,” Juleka teases.

 Luka makes a warbled noise. It sounds kind of like an agreement.

 

 

**The Sis TM**

sIS

wH

THAT’S SO RUDE

am I wrong

SIS

Look me in the eye and tell me I’m wrong

that image is terrible

for one, that grip looks uncomfortable for her

she’d get arm strain in the next 5 minutes

I’d make sure it’s comfortable enough to hold my hands for hours

awww

 

 

It’s been awhile since Juleka’s run any errands with her brother. She almost forgot how fun it is.

They’re just finishing up paying for groceries when she nudges him and says, “Grab the bags?”

“Sorry, Marinette comes first.”

Juleka pauses. Blinks. Narrows her eyes. Luka doesn’t move an inch, laughing behind his close-lipped smile.

“My hands are reserved!” he says. “Just in case she comes by. Always gotta be ready, you know?”

 

 

“Could you grab me another bottle of nail polish while you’re at it?”

“Sorry, Marinette comes first,” Juleka says, adjusting her shoes.

Luka blinks once. Twice. Juleka’s already gone by the time he says to the room aloud, “Wait, weren’t you just going out with Rose?”

 

 

“Oh!” Juleka exclaims. Rose, on voice chat, makes a questioning sound. “I forgot about tomorrow’s history test!”

Luka, coincidentally walking by her room, backtracks and shakes his head disappointedly at her. “Marinette comes first,” he quips from the doorway.

“ _…What did your brother say?”_

“Um. It’s nothing.”

 

 

Eventually, it reaches the point where they say it on reflex.

“Luka, set the table, would you?”

“Sorry, Marinette comes first.”

Anarka blinks. Luka freezes.

Juleka hides a snort behind her hand.

“You should invite her over for dinner next time,” Anarka says casually.

“…Yes, Maman.”

 

 

“I wonder where Rose is,” Kim muses. “She’s not usually late. Hey Juleka, you mind texting her?”

“Sorry, Marinette comes first,” Juleka says out of habit.

It takes a second to even realize it’d come out of her mouth. It takes another second for her to realize that’d actually kinda sorta _made sense_ , only in entirely the wrong context. And in the third second—

Kim blinks. Nino gapes. Adrien looks around as if Marinette was just around the corner, and Alya looks like she wants to say something but can’t figure out what.

Alix stares, eyebrows high to the sky, and—

Wait, was that Ladybug?

 

 

“So,” Marinette says, “I hear I’m pretty high on everyone’s priority list these days.”

Luka fights a grin. “It’s about time people start seeing what I see.”

Marinette hip-checks him. There’s that beautiful flush on her cheeks that he so loves; Luka would spend the entire day just coming up with new ways to make her make such cute expressions if time allowed.

“And what is it that you see?”

Bold. Bolder. Shy is a cute look on her, but so’s the way she leans closer to him, stares up with those big blue eyes and beckons the truth from his lips. The cadence of her heart seduces; her attraction music to his ears. It makes him want to hum against her skin and press his own song to her breast—hear what happens when melody and harmony become one.

“My favorite person in the world,” he murmurs, and does.

**Author's Note:**

> i did not plan to jump into another rarepair hell but Marinette comes first


End file.
